teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SSundee
Ian Marcus Stapleton, known as SSundee, is a 25-year old American YouTuber, as well as a former member of TeamCrafted. He used to be part of the United States Air Force. Until 2010, no videos were uploaded on his YouTube channel, which was made in late 2009. From November 22, 2012 to January 15, 2013, Ian only uploaded four videos. In the intro of his current videos, he is seen in his derp skin and states a comedic line; many being corny. He has over 3,300,000 subscribers and 580,000,000+ views.His Factions ''series is currently the most popular series he has. One of his famous Minecraft series is ''Super Craft Bros, which is a on going series with fifty episodes as of July 25, 2014. TITS The name originated in late 2008 when Ian and his friend were making accounts on Call of Duty and trolling other users. His friend made a username called "Tuesdee" and Ian made one called "SSundee" as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube username. Ian joined the United States Air Force and was happy with being in the military. He later got married to a girl named Madelyn, "Maddie" for short, at the age of 19 in 2007. He continued to be in the military until November 28th of 2009 when he was inspired by Joe Hanson, a writer and comedian, deciding to make his first Youtube channel with the name of "SSundee". He didn't upload any videos until 2010 where he would spend some small amount of his free time each day creating and uploading games play videos such as Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends and a lot more. He would also occasionally, do vlog videos of awesomeness. As his determination thrived, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft and made his first minecraft video titled "Minecraft Tower w/ Ssundee" which he said in the video's description "This game is SO ADDICTING haha". He started doing Minecraft survival series with some of his friends and uploaded them to Youtube everyday. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more friends and he soon got his wife, Maddie, involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at the same time, he did vlog videos of him and his son, Colton, doing their daily father and son's activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22nd of 2012 when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15th, 2013. On February 14th, 2013, he made a vlog video talking about him leaving the military and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the past 2 months. March 17th, 2013, Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 due to unknown reasons which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He sounded sad as he was apologizing to his fans and almost broke into tears. Despite what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and awesome Ssundee who all of his fans respect, love and care about. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet and continue his Minecraft series with his friends. On August 20th, 2013, JeromeASF uploaded a "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. On October 10, 2014, Ian married her. Please note that this Maddie is different than Ian's first girlfriend. On August 23rd, 2013, Ian reached 700,000 subscribers and he made a vlog video of how happy he is for all the supports his fans gave to him. And that he would continue in making more videos with his most trusted friends SkyDoesMinecart, Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, HuskyMudkipz, in TeamCrafted. Current SerieFactions Battle * Crash Landing * Mad Pack * Sky Factory * Mod Reviews Trivia *He used to be in the US Air Force. *His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet. *The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and he was loving it. *He likes rock and electronic music. His favorite music artist is Skrillex. *His favorite sports are basketball, football (soccer), and tennis. *He used to love wearing caps when he was in the military even when he was doing vlog videos back then. *It is revealed in BajanCanadian's Gunners video that Ian's last name was Stapleton. The video is now private for currently unknown reasons. * When he was about 5 years old, he got stung by a wasp 4 times in the crotch (The 'no-no' spot, as stated in his FTB series) while riding his bike. * He revealed his middle name was Marcus in his crazy craft episode 25. Famous Quotes # "I hope you enjoy this video" # "G freakin G! # "I appreciate all the support" # "Thanks guys for watching!" # "This is crap!" #"That's weird..." #" freak" #"Good job. I'm proud of you! #"Aww, I died." #"Tell your mother I love her" #"I fan!" #"You Doods Ready?!?! #"Dat's awesome!" #"NO! I LOVE YOU LOOONG TIME! DON'T DO DIS BRO!" #"Hey doods!" #"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?!" #"AHHHHH!" #"This is poop!" #"Balls..." #"Let's go...Henry!" #"Enter my balls..." (Pixelmon series) #"This is hard as balls..." #"You freaking suck!" #"I'm a dirty dealer!" #"No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" #"False swipe to the dome!" (Pixelmon series) #"Oh... My... God..." #"Why do you have a taser?!??!" #" Lets do this doods!" #"FRICKIN BLAIR WITCH!" #"LANCEY NOOOOOOO!" #"Do you love me yet mom?" #"Well anyways doods I hope you enjoyed the video" #"BURP" (Blood and Bones Factions) #"Yooo Dude" (End of most Mod Reviews) #Crap on a stick... #What?!? #"What the freak is wrong with you?!?!" #"That is freaking demented." #"That hit like a small truck" #"Hey what's going on guys Ssundee here!" # "Welcome to Blood and Bones" # "Doods....Welcome to freaking Blood n' Bones!" # "Oh my god!" # "OP as ballz" # "I don't want to piss him/her off." # "You suck! You suck!" # "Mom, do you love me now!?" # "Can't hit a girl?" # "GG dude" Category:Community Category:（笑）